1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces. More specifically, the invention provides a method for improving a user's visual experience when utilizing an operating system by providing contextual visual feedback indicative of the location of a pointer on a menu and what action will occur if that menu item is selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most computer systems of today, the graphics capabilities of the computer are utilized to make the system and programs running on the system easier to use. A program interface that takes advantage of these graphical capabilities is known in the art as a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI is displayed on a display screen of some sort (such as a monitor or handheld display device, for example). The purpose for implementing a graphical user interface is to allow a computer user to effectively utilize the system without having to learn a complex command language.
Graphical user interfaces are typically made up of several basic components. A basic component of the GUI is the desktop. The desktop is the area on the display screen where icons and other objects such as menus are situated. A GUI will typically have one or more icons situated on the desktop. An icon is a visual representation (usually in the form of a small picture or a small picture accompanied by descriptive text) of a command, a file, or a window in an operating system. A pointing device can be used to move a pointer (also called a cursor) to the icons. Examples of pointing devices are a mouse, a trackball, a stylus, or any other pointing devices as are known in the art. When a cursor is moved over an icon, a user can press a mouse button or some other actuating device to cause the system to execute a command or convert the icon into a window. A window is a discreet area of the display in which a user can run a program or display a file. Windows can be moved about the display device and they can be resized and reshaped to provide a better layout for the user. Many GUIs also provide for command menus. Command menus allow a user to execute a command by selecting some choice from a menu that is displayed on the GUI. An example of a prior art command menu is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. In FIG. 2, a depiction of the Microsoft Windows® operating system environment, a start menu is provided in which a user moves the pointer 202 over a button (e.g. icon) 200 and activates the button to display a menu of commands and options available to the user. The entire menu is shown in FIG. 3, and it is typically known as a Start Menu 300. Other examples of menus include dropdown menus that appear when the user clicks on a choice located in the menu bar of a software application such as Microsoft Word®.
In reference to FIG. 3, it is well known that graphical user interfaces utilize various techniques to indicate to the user that the pointer 202 is located over a specific area of the desktop. In one known technique, when a mouse is located over an icon or menu item for more than a short period of time something known as a tool tip 204 is presented to the user. The tool tip 204 displays information about the icon after the mouse has hovered over the icon for a certain amount of time. In the FIG. 3 provided, the pointer is located over the “Windows Update” menu item 304. The tool tip 204 for “Windows Update” is displayed, and the user knows that the mouse is presently over that particular icon and is further provided with information pertaining to the event or command that will be executed if the user chooses to select that particular icon or menu item.
Changing the shape of the cursor/pointer is another known technique utilized to indicate to a user that the mouse pointer 202 is located over a particular icon, link, or menu item. When the cursor moves over a particular link or icon, the cursor changes from its typical shape to another shape such as a representation of a hand. An example of this technique is provided by a user viewing a web page through an Internet browser. When the pointer moves over an active hyperlink, it changes from its typical arrow to the shape of the hand, indicating to user that the pointer is located over the active hyperlink.
In another known visual feedback technique, the background of a selected menu item is changed from one color to another when the cursor is moved over it. Referring again to FIG. 3, in known operating systems such as those in the Microsoft Windows® brand family, the user interface includes a start menu 300. The start menu is normally hidden from the user until the user clicks on a start button 200 located somewhere on the interface. When the start button 200 is activated, a start menu 300 pops up in a layer that is on top of everything else displayed on the desktop. As the cursor moves over each menu item 306, its background changes color—typically from a light colored background with dark colored text, to a dark colored background with a light colored text (as shown by the “Windows Update” menu item 304). This technique provides the user with an indication of where the pointer is located, and as a result, demonstrates the action that would take place if the menu item were to be selected by actuating the pointing device.
In another known visual feedback technique, simulated three-dimensional depictions are used to bring forward a menu item over which the pointer is located. Referring to FIG. 4, an application toolbar 400 is shown with several toolbar menu items. As the cursor moves over a particular toolbar menu item, the menu item appears to be either depressed or raised from the rest of the visible start menu. This raised effect can be seen in the “Excel” menu item 402. This technique also provides the user with a visual aid to show that a particular menu item can be selected by clicking or depressing the pointing device.
Although known graphical user interfaces attempt to provide the user with sufficient feedback to determine the location of the pointer, cursor or other pointing device, it is desirable to provide an improved and/or alternative graphical user interface that makes it easier for users to determine the exact location of the pointer and what will happen if the icon or menu item over which it is located is selected.